


格列兹曼开苞记4

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	格列兹曼开苞记4

一个星期后的傍晚，格列兹曼突然接到了c罗的电话，“现在来我家，有事找你。”  
c罗的语气比较像命令，格列兹曼疑惑的同时，还是决定去看看，在一夜情之后，这个同城死敌找他还能有什么事。  
c罗家的门依然没有锁，格列兹曼走进后，就隐约听到有声音，随着声音他来到了c罗的卧室。推开门后，他发觉眼前c罗什么都没穿，腰上有一双腿，他在做爱！再仔细一看，c罗身下的人是巴萨的球王梅西，地上撒乱着巴萨的球衣。  
梅西正在被c罗草！他显然还没接收这一切，梅西娇喘着，用迷离的眼神看着他，看到这淫腻的画面格列兹曼一周没有射精的阴茎又硬了。  
“不想加入我们吗？”c罗反问格列兹曼！  
格列兹曼不自主的走到了梅西身边，梅西伸手抚着格列兹曼的阴茎，格列兹曼的脸一下子变得通红，c罗看到，噗哧的笑了出来。  
梅西的动作很温柔，令格列兹曼非常的舒服，没等多久格列兹曼的阴茎已经完全硬了起来，梅西腿下了他的裤子，嘴巴靠了过去，格列兹曼的阴茎被含进去的时候，身体一颤，忍住差点叫出来的呻吟，他的手指抓着梅西的短发，仔细的看着眼前的球王，激动的觉得不可思议。  
梅西用手边撸动着格列兹曼的性器边用力放开口腔想容纳的更深一点，阿根廷球王显得十分老练，格列兹曼不禁觉得梅西爱吃棒棒糖是有原因的。  
下方的c罗又开始狠狠的大力抽送起来，手掌用力抓住梅西不停跌荡起伏的胸部，揉捏中间的红缨。  
后穴受到刺激的梅西嘴上变得更加的卖力，快速得吞吐着格列兹曼越来越硬的性器。  
“啊。。。。”从没受过这样待遇格列兹曼舒服得不自觉的盯挺着胯部，草着梅西的嘴。  
因为嘴里阴茎的深入，梅西本能的有点哽咽，但这并不表示他不享受这样。  
吞吐没持续很久，格列兹曼就忍不住了，他没来得及抽出阴茎，直接射在了梅西的嘴里，一股股滚烫的精液喷涌而出，精液全部射进梅西嘴里，梅西根本来不及全部咽下去，许多精液溢出在了嘴边。  
射精之后的格列兹曼，还在大口得喘气，c罗停止了抽插，笑着朝着格列兹曼说，你想不想来试试，球王的后穴。  
于是C罗拔出了梅西体内的巨物，梅西顿觉下体一阵强烈的空虚。。。爱液不受控制的从后穴流出，打湿了他自己的腿。  
当格列兹曼还在发呆时，c罗已经来了他身边，用嘴啃舐他的耳朵，一只手轻轻揉捏他的乳头，另一只手扶上他还没软下去的阴茎，上下慢慢的撸动。  
“啊。。唔。。。。”三重的刺激下，让格列兹曼的阴茎迅速又抬起了头。  
“嗯。。。”床上的梅西，后穴因为失去c罗的阴茎而空虚得难受，梅西用渴望期待的眼神看着他们两个。  
c罗把格列兹曼领到梅西的穴口处。  
天呢，格列兹曼从来没想过有一天自己能草球王。  
梅西的后穴因为之前c罗的开拓已经淫水四溢，格列兹曼的阴茎对准穴口，一捅到底。  
“啊……”格列兹曼叫了出来，这叫声不仅是因为舒服，而更多的是因为兴奋，他不敢相信现在正草着球王，而球王却还如此享受着他的进入。  
“嗯。。。。”梅西空虚得后穴终于又被再次填满，满足得轻哼起来。“啊，好胀。。。好舒服”  
格列兹曼的阴茎像要顶穿梅西的五脏六腹似的，直抵渠道最深处的中心。  
　“啊。。。轻点。。。啊啊安东尼。。嗯。。。”  
梅西呻吟着，雪白的身子变得通红，不断地颤抖，格列兹曼的手努力把梅西的腿张大最大，迎合自己的进攻。  
格列兹曼第一次草男人的后穴，梅西的后穴完完全全得包裹着他，炙热得内壁带给他前所未有的快感。正当他沉醉于此的同时，c罗从后搂住了他的腰部，一个挺身进入了格列兹曼，  
“啊。。。。”没有任何的润滑，c罗草入了格列兹曼，让格列兹曼吃痛得叫出了声，但格列兹曼经验丰富的后穴，很快适应了阴茎。  
就这样c罗草着格列兹曼，而格列兹曼草着梅西，房间里只听见“啪啪。。”的水渍声混合着肉体撞击声，淫秽的从他们的相交处发出，梅西后穴流出的水已经打湿了床单，格列兹曼用手不停地得刺激着球王的乳头，梅西粉红得乳头变得突起红肿，在他白色的肤色衬托下尤为迷人。  
梅西的手迅速得撸着自己硬得发疼的阴茎。“啊！。。。。啊。。。要射了啊。。。”梅西被突来的狂猛高潮沉没了，仿佛灵魂出窍，阵阵精液如失禁般泉涌一泄而出，打在小腹上心心点点。  
看到球王在自己面前高潮，激动得让格列兹曼得阴茎又胀大了一圈。高潮后的梅西，甬道敏感的收缩到了极点。。。c罗抓住这个机会，用阴茎摩擦着格列兹曼蜜穴里每一处敏感点，前后的快感接踵而至，刺激得格列兹曼叫了出来。  
“啊！！不行了。。啊。。。”  
格列兹曼破碎呻吟着高潮了，前后交错的快感席卷全身，他感觉浑身每个毛孔都达到了高潮，仿佛至身于云端。  
可身后的c罗丝毫没有一点要射的感觉，他让格列兹曼平躺在梅西的边上，一边猛烈的继续耕耘，一边用手沾湿着梅西小腹的精液摩挲着他的龟头。  
“啊。。。chris。。。轻点。。。”射精后的龟头红肿而极为敏感，“啊。。。不能再射了，明天要踢不了球了。。嗯。。。。”梅西在哀求c罗，但他的语气在c罗的耳朵里，更像是像爱人发情  
“你以的，李奥，你可是球王。”  
“啊。。。。”与此同时，格列兹曼呜咽的躺在床上，全身酸软酥麻感还没褪去。身上的男人蛮横的又在他紧缩的后穴里撞击，一下比一下用力，也一下比一下更深。  
刚经历高潮的格列兹曼怎么承受得了如此强烈的进犯，他的阴茎又迅速膨胀了起来。  
当c罗感觉到格列兹曼身体剧颤后穴收缩的时候，他察觉到格列兹曼又要高潮了，他坏笑着拔出了自己的阴茎。“这么快又要射了？”  
感觉到灼热的性器离开，格列兹曼就像天堂掉进了地狱，难受的空虚瞬时弥散了全身。。。格列兹曼无法控制的缩紧内壁，想要挽留阴茎。  
“啊。。。”高潮边缘的格列兹曼想要用手解决，却被c罗制止住了。“啊。。chris你干嘛。。。快放手。。。”  
　c罗坏笑着说“小宝贝儿，是不是想让我喂饱你，求我，我就给你。”  
极度的虚空感令格列兹曼难受的眼眶红润“呜。。呜呜”  
要是平时，他一定会求c罗进入他，但是现在梅西在他们身边，这让他有些羞愧。  
但他转头看向梅西，梅西正闭着眼睛，享受着c罗的服务。  
“啊。。。。好舒服。。chris。。”  
看到球王淫腻的样子，格列兹曼觉得自己也没有什么好顾虑的了。  
“快告诉我，安东尼！”c罗用着硕大的性器抵住已经湿了一塌糊涂的后穴，用另一只手的手指挑逗起格列兹曼挺立的乳尖儿，逼得格列兹曼只能哀求“啊，求你，chris，求你别折磨我了，快进来，快草我。。。啊。。。。”酥麻的感觉令格列兹曼全身绷紧，忍不住狂乱的呻吟“啊。。嗯。。。”  
格列兹曼的哀请，让这个骄傲的球星得到了满足感，他一挺腰，抵在穴口的巨物顿时全根没入，猛烈得挺弄，不断让肉棒进入到最深。  
“嗯。。！”本就快要高潮的后穴拼命收缩，令c罗也舒服得低吟。格列兹曼的肉壁被c罗狂野的抽插干的舒服极了，他觉得整个人像到了天堂。  
c罗的手也没有冷落梅西，梅西的阴茎已经完全的绽放，龟头突出包皮，上面满是淫液，“嗯。。”梅西跟着c罗的手，挺着自己的胯部，想要得到更多。  
“小妖精，舒不舒服”他操弄着双腿间流满爱液的蜜穴，并在插入最深的时候摩擦着格列兹曼的前列腺。  
“啊……”极至的高潮铺天盖地的朝他冲来，格列兹曼弓起细腰，随着c罗抽插，挺立在腹部的阴茎，一波又一波的射了出来。  
格列兹曼兴奋得扭动身体，当他转过头时，他对上了梅西迷离的眼神，他看出梅西也快到了，主动的吻上他，梅西的嘴唇比想象中的还要柔软，他们的舌头在对方的口腔中交织。  
“嗯。。。”c罗加快的手速配合上格列兹曼的热吻，梅西的阴茎狂涌直泄，止都止不住，“啊。。。。”梅西全身痉挛的闭上双目，嘴巴完全被堵住，梅西只能发出轻哼，颤抖着让自己又登上了云颠，他已经记不清今天第几次被c罗弄射了。  
看见两个人都已高潮，身后的c罗也开始了最后的冲刺，  
“安东尼，太棒了，你的淫穴简直棒极了！”c罗的巨根就像在被嘴用力吸吮一般，他紧紧的抱住格列兹曼瘫软的身体，粗大骇人的性器最后奋力得抽插了几下，“啊。。。好爽，啊。。。。宝贝，我马上射给你。”  
c罗强壮健美的身躯剧烈颤抖，紫红色的硕大的龟头像爆炸一般，喷射出大量乳白色的热液，一波又一波满满的灌进了格列兹曼的洞穴内。  
“啊。。。好热。。啊。。好舒服。。”格列兹曼满足得被灌满了。  
射完精后c罗气喘吁吁得拔出阴茎，阿根廷球王主动的爬到了c罗的身边，舔舐着c罗残留在阴茎上的精华，一滴都不浪费。被干到爽爆的格列兹曼已累的起不了身，迷迷糊糊的昏睡了过去。  
不知过了多久，格列兹曼醒了过来，他发觉自己躺在一张大床上，头向左边转去，他发觉梅西躺在身边，他凑了凑，闻到了潘帕斯雄鹰身上淡淡的青草香。把头转向另一边，c罗躺在他的右边，健壮的身体，散发着浓浓荷尔蒙，格列兹曼掐了一下自己，他觉得自己在做梦，竟然和世界两大顶级球星睡在了一起，更别提之前发生的事。他觉得自己很淫荡，他决定抽空要向神父去忏悔他的罪行。  
（神父是卡卡）  
Tbc

 

　

　　

 

　


End file.
